The Cat's Nanny
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Baron Humbert von Jikkingen has been hurting from his wife, Haru's, death. At the request of his friend and daughter, he considers courting again but who will watch his children? He then hires a nanny who unwittingly captures his heart but will everything go smoothly like they do in fairy tales. Baron/OC, mild Baron/Haru, and Yuki/Lune!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Help Wanted

Baron Humbert von Jikkingen sat in his study reading a novel of German history but he found out his mind wasn't really much on the book he was reading. He was thinking of his poor deceased wife, Haru. She had died while giving birth to their twins, Elise and Aaron, and he had never gotten over her. Even though his wife had been dead for ten years now, Humbert still didn't remove his wedding band because he thought it would be unfaithful. He didn't look for any other woman; it would be unfaithful to his wife.

The sound of his study door opened and in walked little Elise with a sorrowful expression on her sweet face. She was beginning to look so much like her mother that it made Baron feel depressed. He loved his baby girl but it was getting harder and harder to look at her because she looked like her mother but he didn't let it get to him; well, not externally. He set his novel down as Elise began to approach him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly, noticing the girl had been crying. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The little one ran to her daddy and curled up on his lap, sobbing her little eyes out in his shirt. It broke his heart to see his daughter like this.

"Papa," she wept, "did I kill Mama?"

That was the question Humbert had been dreading for the past ten years. He knew eventually the children would come to question their mother's death but he didn't want them to cry over it. True, he knew they missed the mother they never met but he didn't want them to ache and sink into depression.

"No, baby," he whispered to his little girl, stroking the brown locks she received from Haru. "Never. You didn't kill your mother."

The little one lifted her big tear-filled eyes to meet his. "Then how did she die?" asked Elise, wiping her eyes with her small hand. "Why did she die when we came to this world?"

Humbert sighed in discomfort as he searched his mind for a response that the little one could understand. "You see, Elise," he explained slowly, "your mama got very sick during the delivery of you and your brother and it was just too much for her body to take. It had nothing to do with you but sometimes things happen during childbirth that we do not understand. Never, ever think it was your fault because it wasn't. Baby, your mama wouldn't want to see you in such pain. It would hurt her if she saw you agonizing over this. Don't think for a minute that it's your fault, love. It never had and it never will." With that, he pulled his shuddering daughter into a comforting hug and had to blink back tears so he could be strong.

"Daddy," said Elise after a long pause, "I want a mommy…like all my friends have, like how Cousin Luna has Aunt Yuki."

Humbert felt his heart break a little more when he heard his daughter say that. He knew that the children would want a mother sooner or later but he didn't know what to do. It wasn't like him to feel lost but right now he felt more lost than ever. What could he do? How could he have another woman while he still thought of his wife? Would Haru want him to move on?

"I know, honey," was Humbert's hushed response. "I know…"

Baron looked over to the picture of his wife on his desk and he silently asked her what he would have to do. Unfortunately, the answer never came because Haru's picture just smiled back at him lovingly. His heart ached a bit and he began thinking maybe it was time for a woman's touch again.

…

"You want my advice?" asked Muta, Humbert's old friend, as the two cats sat in the office drinking tea.

"Please share," replied Humbert politely, setting his teacup down gently.

"Start going to galas and balls again," suggested the white cat point-blank. "You might find a pretty kitty there who would love you and your children. Honestly, who wouldn't love your kids? They're adorable."

Humbert smiled and laughed a bit. "Try saying that when they've had too much sugar," he said in a witty tone. "But in all seriousness," his tone went grave again, "who would watch the children if I went to balls and galas again?"

"I would," offered Muta, smiling at his friend.

"No," said Humbert quickly. "I remember the last time you babysat my children. They were literally bouncing off the walls after all the sugar you let them ingest. I'm sorry, my friend, but I don't trust you with them."

"No offense taken," replied Muta, shrugging like it was no big deal. "How about this: You hire a nanny. Just find one that's nice and patient who could handle your twin whirlwinds."

"That's Mister and Miss Whirlwind to you, Muta," joked Humbert, chuckling once more. "Do you know any women looking for a job as a nanny?"

"Nope," was the fat cat's reply, "but if you post a notice in the newspaper, they will swarm bees to honey, believe me on that. At least consider it." He added that when he saw the doubtful expression on Humbert's face.

"I will," said Humbert serenely, continuing to drink his tea. "More tea, Muta?"

That ended that conversation.

…

That night as Humbert walked by the door of his daughter's bedroom, he could hear her little voice singing a song that made his heart ache all over again.

_"I want a mom that will last forever,_

_ I want a mom to make it all better,_

_ I want a mom that will last forever,_

_ I want a mom who will love me whatever…" _

Humbert had to blink back the tears that threatened to overflow as he heard his baby girl singing. He knew at once that he would have to find a mother for his children because he didn't want them to suffer over this like he did for the past ten years. He would be strong, he decided. He would finally start opening dating opportunities again to find a mother for his children because they deserved a mother and he deserved a chance at love again.

_It's decided, _he thought as he walked to his bedroom. _I will post an ad in the paper for a nanny._

What could possibly go wrong, right?

…

The search for a nanny nearly drove Humbert mad because he couldn't find the right person to look after his children. They were either too strict or too lenient. He didn't want his children to be whipped but he also didn't want them to think they had free reign of everything. Just as he thought it was all over, she walked in. "She" was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, and appeared soft yet firm. He liked the eye contact she gave him. At least she was confident.

"Hello, Baron von Jikkingen," she said in a surprisingly soft voice. "I came to respond to your ad in the paper."

Humbert nodded gravely and told the young woman to take a seat. "What are your past experiences with children?" he asked, getting directly to the point.

"I have a child of my own," answered the woman politely, "and I have babysat for a lot of my friends. I really do love children, sir. They are a joy in my life."

"What about your disciplinary actions?" he asked.

"I'm kind, sir, but I'm very firm when I need to be," answered the woman. "I learned how to be like that from having a child of my own."

Humbert finally let a smile show as he moved to shake her hand. "Well, what is your name, Miss?" he asked kindly.

"I am Charisse Watanabe," she answered, shaking his hand. "I'm twenty-seven years old with a two-and-a-half year old daughter."

"I apologize for asking, but are you married?" asked Humbert curiously.

"No, sir," replied Charisse politely. "My husband and I got a divorce a year after my daughter was born. Irreconcilable differences."

"I see," said Humbert, nodding. "Well, Miss Watanabe, are you currently hired for another job?"

The woman shook her head lightly. "I got laid off from my last job a few weeks ago, if that answers your question."

Humbert's smile grew more. "Well, consider yourself hired," he said proudly. "You are now the nanny for my children."

Before he could respond, Charisse literally leapt over his desk and wrapped him in a crushing hug, saying "thank you"  
about million times. When it got hard for him to breathe, he managed to fend her off and stared at her, bemused.

"Sorry," breathed Charisse, smiling still. "It's just…I've been looking for a job and money's getting tight so I guess I'm just happy that I have a job again. Thank you so much, sir." She bowed at him in respect.

"You're welcome, Miss Watanabe," he said lightly. "Now, time to meet the children."

Both cats stood and walked out of the office. Humbert thought he had felt his body tingle when Charisse embrace him but then he dismissed it, thinking it was just the nerves. Or was it?

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! I was watching Mary Poppins a few days ago and I couldn't resist! R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Kids

When the two stepped into the nursery, they saw the twins playing with blocks. They stopped their work when they saw Charisse with their father and she smiled at them. Little Elise smiled shyly as she moved to hide behind her father, who smiled at her fondly. Aaron stared Charisse like he saw an angel but he too hid behind his father, clutching his teddy bear in his arms. Charisse gave him a gentle smile and bent down to pat him on the head.

"Hello, dear," she said gently. "I'm Charisse Watanabe, your new nanny. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Aaron smiled shyly. "I'm Aaron von Jikkingen," he answered quietly, "and this is my shy sister, Elise von Jikkingen."

The little girl tabby waved bashfully. "Hiya," she whispered, staring at her.

"Hello, dear," said Charisse, patting Elise on the head. "It's very nice to meet you."

Humbert smiled gently at his children. "You see, children," he explained to them, "I'm going to galas and balls to look for another mother for you two and a wife for me."

"She's pretty," said Aaron bashfully, hugging his teddy bear.

"I like your bear," remarked Charisse sweetly, bending down to the little one's level. "Does he have a name?"

Aaron nodded shyly, giving her a smile. "His name is Teddy," he whispered.

"Oh, how cute," said Charisse, patting Aaron on the head. "Baron, sir, your kids are quite adorable."

"Thank you, Miss Watanabe," he replied politely. "I hope you grow to love them as much as I do."

"Oh I will, sir," was Charisse's response. "Now I don't mean to be rude but is there a room here for me and my daughter?"

Baron nodded. "Of course," he answered. "I have a room for you and your daughter. It's right next door to the nursery, if that's okay with you."

Charisse smiled gleefully. "Thank you, sir," she said gratefully. "I am very pleased to be working for you."

Baron smiled at the woman and patted his children on their heads before leaving. As soon as he left, the light in the kids' faces went out and they looked very sad. That piqued Charisse's concern and curiosity. Why were they so sad? Was there something the kids hid that they didn't want their father to know?

"What's wrong?" she asked the little ones. "Why are you so sad?"

"Daddy's unhappy," remarked Elise dolefully, bowing her head in distress. "He never has time for us anymore…"

The white cat's heart ached for the children so she gathered them in a warm embrace, holding them close to her heart. She already loved them. They were so sweet and kind, just like their father but that was treading dangerous territory. She knew if she wanted to keep her job she'd have to back off of the Baron. He was off-limits now and forever.

…

Later that night, Charisse sat in the parlor with the children when their father came out wearing a fancy black suit and a top hat, holding a wooden cane in his right hand. He did look debonair to Charisse, which made her smile. He really was a gentleman, wasn't he? The kids glowed and sparkled at how handsome their daddy looked.

"Daddy, you look like a prince," commented Elise brightly, giving her daddy a big hug.

"Thank you, darling," he said gently, bestowing a kiss on her brow. "You behave for Miss Watanabe, alright?"

"Yes, Papa," said Elise, hopping onto Charisse's lap. "I'll make sure Aaron behaves too."

The two adults began laughing, which puzzled the children. What was so funny?

Aaron walked up to his father and gave him a hug. "I'll be good, Daddy," he said gently. "I hope you have a good time at the ball."

"I will, son," replied the feline gentleman, giving the kid a kiss on the head before looking to Charisse. "Their bedtime is at nine sharp and dinner is served at five-thirty. Make sure they take their medicine and don't let them bribe you into giving them sugar. Thanks again for watching them."

"Yes, sir," said Charisse, bowing slightly. "Have a good time at the ball. These kids are in safe hands, I assure you."

For a brief moment, a gentle glow entered Baron's eyes and he smiled at her. "I know they are," he said softly.

Charisse suddenly flushed and looked down to the little one in her lap. "Well, goodnight, sir," she said politely, averting her gaze from him.

"Goodnight," he said, turning in leave.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him, leaving the woman with the two adorable children.

"Miss Watanabe," said Aaron, causing the woman to look at him, "do you have any children?"

"Yes," replied Charisse, smiling. "Her name is Kimberly. She's two-and-a-half years of age. Right now, her grandmother's watching her so I can watch you two."

To her sudden surprise, Elise rested her small head on the woman's lap and the girl closed her eyes, smiling in a sated way. "I always wanted a mommy," she whispered, snuggling her head in Charisse's lap.

Charisse didn't have the heart to tell the girl that she wasn't her mommy so instead, she bestowed a kiss on the girl and stroked the little one's hair.

"Miss Watanabe," said Aaron, getting the woman's attention, "what's for dinner? I'm getting hungry…"

That caused Charisse to jump and she picked Elise up in her arms and gestured Aaron to follow her. "Come along, children," she said sweetly, leading the kids to the kitchen.

…

After a tasty dinner, Charisse led the children back to the nursery and put them to bed. However, they didn't want her to leave without singing them a lullaby. That request made the woman's heart ache because they never had a mother to sing them lullabies as little babies. Of course she did as they requested and sang a gentle song to them.

_We'll do it all, _

_ Everything,_

_ On our own, _

_ We don't need,_

_ Anything or anyone,_

_ If I lay here,_

_ If I just lay here,_

_ Would you lie with me,_

_ And just forget the world? _

_ Forget what we're told,_

_ Before we get too old,_

_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life…_

Charisse broke off when she saw the children were fast asleep so she stood up quietly, gave them a kiss on the foreheads, and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall, tears ran down her face at the pain that the children had to go through. Those poor children…and their father, who never got to see his wife again.

…

A little later, Humbert came home with a frisky tabby who was wearing a silky dress and a winning smile. She had luminous green eyes and lush fur that would make even the prettiest female cats jealous. They met Charisse in the living room and Charisse formed an immediate dislike to the tabby that was named Angelica. It must have been a misnomer because Angelica was far from an angel.

"Hello, Baron," said Charisse graciously, bowing slightly. "I hope you had a good time at the ball."

"Oh, I did," he said to her politely, "thank you, Miss Charisse. This is my friend, Angelica van Hubert. Angelica, this is the nanny to my children, Charisse Watanabe."

Charisse could tell that Angelica disliked her because her eyes said it all. She didn't like Charisse because she was a "commoner" and she was pretty. Instead of spitting venom like she so wanted to, Charisse smiled and shook the cat's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Angelica," she said mildly. "It's nice to see the Baron has finally found a nice friend."

Angelica merely smirked and said in a snooty yet musical voice, "It sure is. You see, Humbert and I have known each other for a while and since we've seen each other at the ball, we just started talking."

_And then some, _added Charisse snidely, continuing her fake smiling.

"Well," she said quietly, "I better get going. Goodnight, Baron." With that, she stood and left the living room to go to her bedroom.

…

"Oh, Humbert," said Angelica rudely, "you can't be serious. You hired that…woman to be the nanny. She's so dull and lifeless."

Iron forged in Baron's expression and it would be recognized a characteristic that warned guests that they had to tread carefully. "Really, Miss Angelica," he said, more polite than friendly, "Charisse is very kind woman and a friend of mine."

Angelica was about to argue but then she thought better of it and nodded. "I guess so," she said coolly. "Well, I better be on my way, Humbert. See you again." With that, she stuck her nose up in the air and left.

Baron blinked and walked out of the living room without a word to see how Charisse was. He knew that she was close to tears so he had to see how she was doing. He walked into her room and saw that she was fast asleep in bed so he turned and left. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel guilt bite at him. He didn't know why but he hated seeing Charisse look sad because it made him physically ill. But he didn't know why.

_Goodnight, Charisse, _was his last thought before retiring for the night.

_**A/N: I hope you like this! Yes, I have a foil for Charisse and it's Angelica. I had to put her in because it makes a story! Please R & R!**_


End file.
